Darth Maul
Darth Maul war ein Lord der Sith. Er wurde von Darth Sidious ausgebildet und sollte die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi töten. Darth Maul gehörte der Spezies der Zabrak an und stammte vom Planeten Iridonia. Sein Aussehen bestach durch seine rote, mit schwarzen Tätowierungen überzogene Haut und seine Hörner auf dem Kopf. Er bediente sich des Juyo-Lichtschwertstils, den er zusätzlich mit der Teräs-Käsi-Kampfkunst, in der er ebenfalls ein Meister war, verbesserte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Über die frühen Jahre des Darth Maul ist nur sehr wenig bekannt. Fest steht, dass er im Jahr 54 VSY auf dem Planeten Iridonia, der Heimatwelt seiner Spezies, geboren wurde. Er war noch ein Kind, als er von dem Sith-Lord Darth Sidious entführt und anschließend mit den Lehren der Dunklen Seite der Macht vertraut gemacht wurde. Darth Mauls Geburtsname, sofern er einen bekommen hatte, ist nicht bekannt. Ausbildung zum Sith Bereits in jungen Jahren erhielt Darth Maul als Anerkennung für seine treuen Dienste von seinem Meister die Pläne für sein zukünftiges Doppelklingenlichtschwert. Es lag in der Tradition der Sith, dass der Schüler sein Lichtschwert selbst baute, um alle Geheimnisse seiner Waffe zu kennen. thumb|left|Darth Maul vor dem Training gegen [[Kampfdroiden.]] Während seiner Ausbildung zum Sith wuchs Maul zu einem gewissenhaften und geduldigen Zabrak heran, der seinem Meister treu ergeben war. Mit seinem Training führte Sidious die traditionelle Regel der Zwei fort, die schließlich mithilfe eines von Sidious' erdachten Plans zur Auslöschung der Jedi führen sollte. Für seinen Meister stellte Darth Maul lediglich ein Werkzeug zur Ausführung dieses Vorhabens dar und als solches sprach Sidious auch zu ihm. Darth Maul musste sich unermüdlich in schweren Trainingseinheiten beweisen, um die Fertigkeiten mit seinem Lichtschwert weiter auszubauen. Durch sein hartes Training, das von seiner Kindheit bis ins Erwachsenenalter reichte, war Darth Maul vollkommen der Dunklen Seite verfallen und von dem Gedanken besessen, die Ära der Jedi zu beenden und die Rache der Sith einzuleiten. Dies spiegelte sich auch in seinem Aussehen wider. Sein gesamter Körper war mit schwarzen Zackenmuster tätowiert und an seinem kahlen Kopf befanden sich mehrere kurze Hörner. Seine Zähne waren zudem gekrümmt und gelb verfärbt. Im Jahr 33 VSY bewies Darth Maul in einer von Darth Sidious gestellten Prüfung seine außerordentlichen körperlichen Fähigkeiten. Nachdem er dutzende von Kampf- und Attentäterdroiden zerstörte sowie diversen Fallen entwich, war Sidious davon überzeugt, seinem Schüler die ersten Missionen anvertrauen zu können. Für seine Reisen bekam Darth Maul von seinem Meister sein eigenes Raumschiff geschenkt, einen Sith-Infiltrator, der Scimitar genannt wurde. Missionen Zerschlagung der Schwarzen Sonne thumb|Darth Maul im Kampf gegen [[Mighella.]] Kurz nach der Beendigung seiner Prüfung im Jahr 33 VSY erhielt Darth Maul von Sidious den Auftrag, die Führungsebene des Verbrechersyndikats Schwarze Sonne zu zerschlagen. Da Sidious plante, in Kürze den Planeten Naboo vom galaktischen Handel abzuschotten, durfte sich keine weitere Verbrecherorganisation einmischen und das Embargo stören. Sidious bestand jedoch darauf, nur den Unterlord Alexi Garyn und seinen unterstellten Rat von neun Vigos auszulöschen, da ihm die Verbrecherorganisation für spätere Zwecke nützlich erschien. Zunächst reiste Darth Maul zu Vigo Darnadas Raumstation, der sein erstes Opfer darstellen sollte. Nach dem Mord an dem Sullustaner Feen Fenoob traf Darth Maul auf Darnadas Vollstrecker namens Asa Naga und Gargachykk, denen er sich lediglich mit dem Namen „Maul“ vorstellte. Der Sith gab vor, Darnada künftig als Leibwächter dienen zu wollen, sodass er anschließend von den Vollstreckern direkt in Darnadas Gemächer geführt wurde. Nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen dessen Leibwächterin Sinya ermordete er den Vigo und sämtliche Krieger seiner Raumstation. Lediglich Asa Naga ließ er am Leben, da Darth Maul wusste, dass er ihn zu seinem Unterlord führen werde. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher nach Mon Calamari, wo er den Vigo Morn tötete, wurde Darth Maul durch Nagas Flucht zum Hauptquartier der Schwarzen Sonne auf dem Planeten Ralltiir geführt. Dort hatten sich inzwischen alle überlebenden Vigos mitsamt ihrem Unterlord manifestiert, um vor dem ihm unbekannten Attentäter sicher zu sein. Darth Maul drang allerdings in die Festung ein und tötete dort sämtliche Auftragskiller, Elite-Krieger und schließlich auch die letzten Vigos. Zuletzt nahm er sich Alexi Garyn vor, den er in einem Teich ertränkte. Sabotage auf Dorvella Jagd nach den Geheimplänen Kurz bevor Darth Sidious mit der Blockade von Naboo begann, stellte er das Verschwinden des Neimoidianers Hath Monchar, stellvertretender Vizekönig der Handelsföderation, fest und mit ihm auch das wertvolle Sith-Holocron über die Pläne der Naboo-Blockade. Daraufhin erhielt Darth Maul von seinem Meister den Auftrag, Monchar zu fangen und die Pläne wieder zurückzubringen. Sidious fügte außerdem hinzu, dass jeder getötet werden sollte, der von den Plänen erfahren haben könnte. Die Spur führte Darth Maul nach Coruscant, wo er schließlich Monchar entdeckte und tötete. Außerdem ermordete er die Kopfgeldjägerin Mahwi Lihnn, die im Auftrag der Neimoidianer nach Monchar suchte. Auf seiner weiteren Suche nach dem Holocron fand Darth Maul heraus, dass der Besitz des wertvollen Artefakts an den Informationsmakler Lorn Pavan und dessen Droiden I-5YQ übergegangen war. Kurz bevor Pavan das Holocron an den Hutt Yanth weiterverkaufen kann, platzte Darth Maul in die Verhandlungen und tötete diesen. So gelangte er zwar in den Besitz des Holocron, doch war es Pavan und seinem Droiden gelungen, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Mit der Absicht, die beiden Mitwissenden des Embargos von Naboo auszulöschen, nahm Darth Maul die Verfolgung auf. Dabei stieß er auf den Jedi-Meister Anoon Bondara, den er im Zweikampf tötete. Bondaras Padawan, Darsha Assant, nutzte hingegen den Zeitvorsprung und flüchtete mit Pavan und I-5YQ. Darth Maul verfolgte die Flüchtlinge durch Versorgungstunnel bis zu einer alten Lagerhalle, wo er lediglich Darsha Assant vorfand. Absichtlich löste sie eine gewaltige Explosion aus und tötete sich damit selbst. Darth Maul überlebte die Explosion jedoch und verließ das Gebäude mit der Gewissheit, dass auch Pavan durch die Explosion getötet wurde. Nachdem er mit seinem Schiff und dem Holocron im Gepäck den Planeten verließ, begab er sich auf eine orbitale Raumstation. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde Darth Maul dort von Pavan um das Holocron bestohlen. Doch kurz darauf tötete er den Informationsmakler in dessen Hotelzimmer. Kurz vor seinem Tod übergab Pavan das Holocron an Senator Palpatine, der sich zu dieser Zeit zufällig auf der Raumstation mit anderen Senatoren verabredete. Da Palpatine in Wirklichkeit Darth Sidious darstellte, war Darth Mauls Mission erfüllt und die Blockade konnte verhängt werden. Naboo-Blockade thumb|Darth Maul auf dem Planeten [[Tatooine.]] Während der laufenden Blockade von Naboo im Jahr 32 VSY entsandte Darth Sidious seinen Schüler Darth Maul, um die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi zu töten und danach Königin Amidala gefangen zu nehmen. Maul, der nur darauf gewartet hatte, gegen einen Jedi-Meister zu kämpfen, verfolgte seine Opfer unbarmherzig und mit all seiner Macht bis zum Planeten Tatooine. Als Qui-Gon zum königlichen Raumschiff zurückkehrte, griff Darth Maul den älteren Jedi mit seinem Lichtschwert an. Obwohl der Jedi sichtlich überrascht war gegen einen Machtbenutzer zu kämpfen, gelang ihm die Flucht auf die Rampe des königlichen Raumschiffs. Im weiteren Verlauf der Blockade befahl Darth Sidious seinem Schüler auf Naboo den Kopf der Handelsföderation Vizekönig Gunray zu überwachen. Im Hangar des Palastes von Theed begegneten sich Darth Maul und Qui-Gon Jinn wieder. Da nun auch dessen Padawan Obi-Wan im Kampf mitwirkte, musste sich Darth Maul gegen zwei Angreifer gleichzeitig verteidigen. Mit seinem Doppelklingenlichtschwert konnte er die Angriffe der Jedi parieren und den Kampf in Richtung des Kraftwerkes von Theed führen. Schließlich zog er sich in einen schmalen Korridor mit Laserbarrieren zurück, wodurch er Obi-Wan von Qui-Gon trennen konnte. Darth Maul gewann den Zweikampf gegen Qui-Gon Jinn, streckte den Jedi nieder und verwundete ihn tödlich. thumb|left|Darth Maul im Kampf gegen [[Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Obwohl er gegen Qui-Gon siegreich war, erwies sich der Kampf gegen den über den Tod seines Meisters wütenden Obi-Wan als noch schwieriger. Der Jedi schaffte es, Darth Mauls Lichtschwert zu zerteilen, so dass dieser nur noch mit einer Klinge kämpfen konnte. Nachdem der Sith Obi-Wan mit der Macht über den Rand des Reaktorschachtes geschleudert hatte, verlor dieser sein Lichtschwert. Er konnte sich allerdings an einem Vorsprung des Reaktorschachtes festklammern, sodass er dort hilflos hing, während Darth Maul über ihm stand. Doch Maul beging einen schwerwiegenden Fehler, als er mit dem Jedi spielte, anstatt ihn sofort zu töten. Obi-Wan besann sich wiederum auf die Kräfte der Macht, katapultierte sich aus dem Reaktorschacht und holte Qui-Gons Lichtschwert mit Hilfe der Macht zu sich. Auf dieses Manöver war Maul nicht vorbereitet. Überrascht hielt er einen Moment lang inne, was seine sichere Niederlage bedeutete. Er wurde durch Obi-Wans folgenden Lichtschwerthieb in zwei Hälften geteilt und fiel in den Reaktorschacht. Duell gegen Darth Vader thumb|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader kämpft gegen einen Doppelgänger Darth Mauls.]] Kurz vor der Schlacht von Yavin im Jahr 0 VSY wurde Darth Vader auf der Suche nach den gestohlenen Plänen des Todessterns auf den Mond Kalakar VI gelockt, wo ihn drei Schüler der Dunklen Seite der Macht erwarteten. Sie erklärten ihm, er sei unwürdig ein Diener Palpatines zu sein, da noch zu viel Gutes, zu viel von Anakin Skywalker in ihm stecke. Gereizt wollte Vader die Schüler, von denen weder er noch Palpatine etwas wussten, vernichten. Dabei wurde er jedoch von einer Gestalt abgehalten, die sich als Darth Maul ausgab und diesem ähnlich sah. Die drei Anhänger der Dunklen Seite erklärten, dass es möglich sei, ein Individuum zum Leben zu erwecken, sofern der Hass nur groß genug wäre. So erschufen sie Darth Maul, um einen würdigen Schüler für Palpatine bereitzustellen. Die drei Anhänger der Dunklen Seite wollten, dass Darth Maul wieder seinen rechtmäßigen Platz an Palpatines Seite einnahm, doch dazu musste er erst Vader vernichten. So kam es zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod, und obwohl Maul aufgrund seiner körperlichen Fitness und seines Doppelklingenlichtschwertes technisch überlegen war und über den größeren Hass verfügte, wurde er von Vader aufgrund seines unendlichen Hasses auf sich selbst besiegt. Vader durchbohrte sich mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert und fügte Maul damit eine todbringende Wunde zu. Nach dem gewonnen Duell wollte er sich wieder den Schülern zuwenden, als erneut jemand einschritt. Palpatine, der Vader gefolgt war, vernichtete die Schüler mit Machtblitzen der Dunklen Seite. Ob es sich dabei um einen tatsächlich wiederbelebten Darth Maul oder lediglich um ein Abbild seiner selbst handelte, ist nicht bekannt. Ausrüstung Lichtschwert Das Lichtschwert von Darth Maul fiel in erster Linie durch seine beiden Klingen auf, die von den Enden des Griffes ausgingen. Diese sogenannten Doppelklingenlichtschwerter stellen für den Anwender eine außerordentliche Gefahr dar, da sie große Beherrschung in der Macht und in der Kampfkunst voraussetzen. Durch sein unermüdliches Training, das Darth Maul bereits seit seiner frühesten Kindheit absolvierte, konnte er sich einen perfekten Umgang mit den beiden Klingen aneignen. Darth Maul hatte sein Lichtschwert nach der Tradition der Sith selbst gefertigt. Als Vorlage dienten ihm alte Baupläne, die er von seinem Meister Darth Sidious bekommen hatte. Sidious selbst hatte die Pläne aus den Archiven der Sith, wo er alte Aufzeichnungen des Doppelklingenlichtschwerts von Exar Kun entdeckte, der seinerzeit eine ähnliche Waffe verwendete. thumb|left|Die [[Doppelklinge von Darth Maul.]] Auffallend war insbesondere der sehr lange und geriffelte Griff von Darth Mauls Lichtschwert. Er war beinahe doppelt so lang wie der Griff eines gewöhnlichen Lichtschwertes mit nur einer Klinge. Dies ist darauf zurückzuführen, weil in Darth Mauls Lichtschwert alle Komponenten doppelt vorhanden waren und daher zweimal soviel Raum benötigt wurde, um die facettenreiche Adegan-Kristalle, Emittern, Projektoren, Schalter und Verrieglungen unterzubringen. Obwohl für einen einwandfreien Betrieb nicht jedes Einzelteil doppelt vorhanden sein musste, war in Darth Mauls Lichtschwert dennoch die Technik von zwei Schwertern eingebaut. Dies hatte den Vorteil, dass Darth Mauls Klingen unabhängig von einander funktionierten. Er konnte eine Klinge einschalten, während die andere ausgeschaltet blieb. Wurde das Lichtschwert in einem Kampf in der Mitte des Griffes getrennt, so konnte Darth Maul immer noch mit einer Klinge weiterkämpfen ohne dass dabei die komplette Waffe unbrauchbar gemacht wurde. Sonstige Ausrüstung Während seiner Mission im Jahr 32 VSY, bei der Darth Maul im Auftrag von Darth Sidious Königin Amidala und ihre Jedi-Beschützer suchte, verwendete der Sith-Lord zahlreiche Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die ihm die Suche erleichtern sollten. Nach seiner Landung auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine erkundschaftete er die Gegend mithilfe seines Elektrofernglases. Dieses speziell angefertigte Gerät der Sith verfügte über ein Anbindung mit den globalen Kartografie-Scannern von Mauls Sith-Infiltrator. Mithilfe von Strahlungssensoren war das Fernglas auch für Nachtsicht geeignet und durch die starken Lichtsammlungskomponenten stellten Langstrecken-Scans kein Problem dar. Das Gerät konnte zudem eine komplette 360-Grad-Ansicht des Horizonts in einer integrierten Datenbank speichern. Diverse atmosphärische Interferenzen filterte das Fernglas automatisch aus und projizierte ein Navigationsgitter auf die Landschaft. So war es für Maul ein Leichtes, die kleine Siedlung Mos Espa auch aus weiter Entfernung zu sichten. Als Transportmittel für den Boden setzte Darth Maul einen leistungsfähigen, stark modifizierten, sehr kompakten und unscheinbaren Sith-Gleiter von historischem Design ein, den er Blutflosse nannte. Das Vehikel verfügte über keine eigenen Sensoren, da es Darth Maul vorzog, sich auf seine Sondendroiden und seinen eigenen Instinkte zu verlassen. Für seine Missionen waren ihm auch die Sith-Dunkelauge-Sondendroiden dienlich, die ebenso wie ihre Sith-Erbauer heimlich agierten und ihrer Opfer ausspionierten, um gleichzeitig den Moment des Angriffs abzuwarten. Die Droiden besaßen eine spezielle metallische Gehäusebeschichtung, die Motorengeräusche und Energieemissionen auf das Wesentliche reduzierte. Selbst für die meisten Sensorsysteme waren die Dunkelauge-Droiden unsichtbar, da Maul sie mit einer speziellen scanabsorbierenden Legierung beschichten ließ. Hinter den Kulissen Dreharbeiten zu Die dunkle Bedrohung thumb|right|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung Darth Mauls Darth Maul wurde für den Film Die Dunkle Bedrohung vom Künstler Iain McCaig gezeichnet, der später auch für die Entstehung Dookus verantwortlich sein sollte. McCaig arbeitete die Figur in mehreren Schritten aus, um einem maskiertem Aussehen wie dem Darth Vaders zu entsprechen. Letztendlich passte er das Design allerdings an das geplante Konzept für Senatoren an, um sich etwas für Darth Mauls Aussehen einfallen zu lassen. In Die dunkle Bedrohung wird Darth Maul vom schottischen Stuntman Ray Park dargestellt. Da Park zu diesem Zeitpunkt in mehr als 35 Filmen mitgewirkt hatte und bereits zwanzig Jahre im Stunt-Geschäft aktiv war, konnte er im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Schauspielern alle Stunts selbst ausführen. Zusammen mit Ian McDiarmid, der die Rolle des Darth Sidious übernahm, spielte Ray Park die erste Szene der Hauptdreharbeiten des Films. Diese Szene wurde am 26. Juni 1997 in den Leavesden Studios in London, England abgedreht und zeigte wie sich Darth Maul und Sidious auf einem Balkon des Planeten Coruscant über die Rückkehr der Sith und über die weitere Vorgehensweise unterhalten. Für die Verwandlung in Darth Maul musste Ray Park mehrere Stunden im Make-up unter der Leitung von Maskenbildner Paul Engelen zubringen. Für die auffällig rot-schwarze Tätowierung verwendeten die Künstler eine Farbe auf Alkohol-Basis, die sich wie Schminke auf Parks Gesicht auftragen ließ. Die kleinen Hörner auf dem kahl rasierten Kopf waren aus Gummi hergestellt worden, um Verletzungen in gefährlichen Szenen zu vermeiden. Die mit gelber Akrylfarbe bemalten Zähne sowie die gelb-roten Kontaktlinsen komplettierten die Verwandlung in den Charakter Darth Maul. Neben seinem Talent für akrobatische Stunts beherrscht Park außerdem die Fechtkunst, was ihm beim Training für den Lichtschwertkampf am Ende von Die dunkle Bedrohung zugute kam. Park trainierte zusätzlich täglich mehrere Stunden zusammen mit Liam Neeson und Ewan McGregor, um die von Nick Gillard erdachte Choreographie einzustudieren. Die deutsche Synchronstimme von Darth Maul übernahm Tobias Meister, der auch später Yoda synchronisierte. Nichtkanonische Geschichten thumb|left|Darth Maul in [[Cyborg-Gestalt.]] Cyborg-Erscheinung In einer nichtkanonischen Variante erscheint Darth Maul in Cyborg-Gestalt, die er auf unbekannte Weise nach seinem Fall in den Reaktorschacht erhielt. Sein Hass auf Obi-Wan Kenobi war enorm und er jagte selbigen viele Jahre lang. Um 16 VSY begegnete er Owen Lars, sowie Luke Skywalker. Um an weitere Informationen bezüglich Kenobi zu kommen, befragte er einen gealterten Watto, den er daraufhin tötete. Letztendlich stand ihm Kenobi in einem letzten und sehr furiosen Gefecht gegenüber, welches Kenobi für sich entscheiden konnte. Kenobi ließ Gnade walten und weigerte sich den wehrlosen Maul zu töten. Den Tod fand er aber schließlich durch Owen Lars, der ihn mit einem beschädigtem Gewehr niederschoss. Obi-Wan verbrannte schließlich Mauls Körper in der Dünenwüste Tatooines und einigte sich mit Owen Lars darauf, dass Obi-Wan sich aus der Nähe der Lars-Familie begeben sollte. Holo-Erscheinung In der Comicgeschichte Unheimliche Bedrohung, die in der 42. Ausgabe der ''Star-Wars''-Comicserie erschienen ist, taucht Darth Maul als mysteriöse Hologramm-Erscheinung zur Zeit der Neuen Republik wieder auf. Der Comic erschien ursprünglich in den US-amerikanischen Ausgaben der Star Wars Tales von Dark Horse Comics und erzählt daher von Ereignissen, die nicht dem offiziellen Star-Wars-Kanon entsprechen. Während einer diplomatischen Mission auf dem Planeten Iridonia, begegnet Luke Skywalker plötzlich dem Hologramm von Darth Maul, der mit dem Jedi den Kampf aufnimmt. Obwohl Darth Maul ein Hologramm ist, duelliert er sich mithilfe seines Doppelklingenlichtschwerts mit Luke, der den Sith schließlich mit der Macht vertreiben kann. In einem späteren Gespräch mit den Zabraks erfährt Luke, dass Darth Maul in letzter Zeit häufiger als Hologramm erscheint. Da die Zabraks selbst unter diesen Vorfällen leiden, beschließt Luke seine Verhandlungen einzustellen, um in dieser Sache nachzuforschen. Während seinen Ermittlungen begegnet er dem Wissenschaftler Drell Kahmf, der Darth Mauls Körper seinerseits aus dem Reaktorschacht von Theed barg, um sein Gehirn in anschließenden Forschungen künstlich am Leben zu erhalten. Da diese künstliche Lebenserhaltung eine Störung in der Macht verursacht, vertreibt Luke den Wissenschaftler mit seinem Lichtschwert und schaltet anschließend den Nährstoffbehälter für Mauls Gehirn ab. Battlefront II Im Spiel Battlefront II taucht Maul als spielbarer Held der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme unter anderem auf Polis Massa und Coruscant auf, wo er gegen Klonkrieger kämpft. Da Maul allerdings zehn Jahre vor den Klonkriegen und den ersten ausgewachsenen Klonen starb, fällt dies nicht unter den Kanon. Wieso die Macher des Spiels diesen Fehler gemacht haben, ist nicht bekannt. Sie bauten den Fehler sogar soweit aus, dass die Klonkrieger Maul sogar identifizieren und beim Namen rufen, wenn sie auf ihn treffen. Trivia *In der englischen Sprache gibt es das Adjektiv maul, was Hammer bedeutet. Als Verb bedeutet (to) maul im Deutschen übel zurichten, große Schmerzen zufügen. Außerdem gibt es das englische Substantiv mauler, was ungefähr Pranke bedeutet. *Im Spiel Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 kann der Spieler Darth Maul als Skater wählen. Quellen *''Darth Maul (Comic)'' *''Darth Maul – Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger'' *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Wiederauferstehung'' *''Unheimliche Bedrohung'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Palpatine – Aufstieg und Fall eines Imperators'' *''The Making of Episode I'' *''Battlefront II'' * Maul, Darth Maul, Darth Maul, Darth bg:Дарт Моул da:Darth Maul en:Darth Maul es:Darth Maul fr:Dark Maul it:Darth Maul ja:ダース・モール hu:Darth Maul nl:Darth Maul no:Darth Maul pl:Darth Maul pt:Darth Maul ru:Дарт Мол fi:Darth Maul sv:Darth Maul